1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wet mop cleaner, and more particularly, to an automatic water injector of a wet mop cleaner and a water injection method thereof which can detect the soil level of a mop and automatically inject a suitable amount of water depending on the soil level.
Korean Patent Application No. 93-5206 is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a user wants to wash a mop during a wet mopping operation, the user has to stop mopping momentarily and confirm the soil level of the mop visually. Then, the user has to decide whether to inject water and the amount of water to be injected as well. Then, the water can be injected by pushing a water injection button.
A water injection method for the conventional wet mop will be explained with reference to FIG. 1.
A user operates the wet mop driving key so as to drive the wet mop (step 10). The wet mop is driven in accordance with the driving key operation (step 11). During the operation of the wet mop, the user recognizes the soil of the mop and operates a wet mop washing key in order to wash the wet mop (step 12). The operation of the wet mop is stopped when the wet mop washing key is operated (step 13). Water is absorbed when the operation of the wet mop is stopped (step 14). Water is injected in order to wash the mop after the water is absorbed (step 15). At this time, if the user wants to wash the mop once again, the operations of steps 12 to 15 have to be repeated. A wet mop re-driving key is operated to complete the washing (step 16). The wet mop is re-driven when the wet mop re-driving key is operated (step 17). The user operates a wet mop stop key when the cleaning is finished (step 18). The operation of the wet mop is stopped when the wet mop stop key is operated (step 19).
In a conventional water injection method for a wet mop, the soil level of the mop is recognized visually and wet mop stopping and water injection steps are performed by operating each key. Accordingly, if the user is not accustomed to the device, water injection timing and amount can not be appropriately controlled, which is very inconvenient.